Baby I'll See You In Paradise
by ellaturner1234
Summary: Au. Not Destiel. Dean/OC . Maybe, just maybe, she isn't as broken up about this as he is...as she should've been...maybe she should've felt more depressed about the fact that the angels killed her unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC

I stared at the ceiling of the abandoned warehouse I had so stupidly walked weaponless into. My new camisole and brown leather jacket were ruined. The bloodstains would never come out. My black heels were now flats and I was holding in my guts with my bare hands. The rafters were moving and I could hear the footsteps get closer and closer until...

"He's not coming."

I held in a shaky breath and nodded slightly. I knew. If he were, he would be here by now. Hell, if he were I wouldn't be on the floor stuffing my intestines in my body.

The demon laughed but I refused to look at her, my gaze on the ceiling that was one big blur. If she was going to end my life she better do it soon or else fate would beat her to it.

"On second thought...I won't kill you. I'll just leave you here to rot." I didn't know whether to thank god or curse him. She laughed again and next thing I knew I heard the sound of the warehouse door closing. I was alone.

Alone to die.

I couldn't feel my legs and it seemed like I was slowly burning from the inside. I was staring death in the face. I removed my hands from my stomach and...one minute later my world turned black.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I stared at my lifeless body on the warehouse floor with...no emotion. I felt nothing. No fear, no panic. Nothing. I knew that a grim reaper was near and would be taking me into the light but I couldn't seem to care.

"I can bring you back." To say I was slightly surprised would be an understatement.

"Castiel." I stared at the disheveled angel who suddenly and unexpectedly appeared before me, staring with haunted eyes at my dead body. "What are you doing here. I thought a reaper-"

The angel tore his glance from my dead body and swallowed hard before looking around "We don't have much time." I cocked an eyebrow at the 'we'. "The reaper will be here soon but I can bring you back. To life." I didn't know Cas could do that. ""Decide quickly." He seemed hopeful I would say yes and I felt _almost _bad for saying...

"No." I didn't want to go back to that life of hunting. That's partly why I died (that and my stupidity). I was also tired of watching good people die and tired of having the weight of the world on my shoulders. I wanted to go into the light. I wanted to go to the other side, to go to Heaven. I wanted peace finally. To meet with my brothers and friends that I watched die in a bloody battle that would never end. I wanted to move on.

Cas faltered, "What?"

"No. I don't want to go back." I shook my head and then suddenly a reaper appeared. It was a tall, thin man with graying hair in a black suit and a nice smile. The reaper ignored Cas and slowly reached for me but Cas was quicker. With a distraught face he raised two fingers and brought them to my forehead and once again my world turned black.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When I opened my eyes, I was staring into the faces of Bobby Singer, Cas, and the Winchester brothers. By the looks of the room I was in, this was Bobby's place and from the looks on their faces...

"You didn't." My icy gaze was directed at Castiel. I sat up quickly from the couch I had been lying on and looked down. My fears confirmed. The bloodstains were gone, the flats were heels, and my guts were safely right where they belonged. "You brought me back." I accused.

Castiel nodded almost shamefully. "Yes."

Bobby frowned from his wheelchair beside the couch, "Brought back from what?"

"The dead." There was a short silence.

"Wait. What?" Dean rose to his feet, he had been perched on the edge of the couch, and stared at the angel with narrowed eyes. "The dead? What do you mean the dead?"

I brought two fingers to my temples and rubbed. A migraine coming on. "I was in Illinois were I walked into a trap. Next thing I know I'm on the ground holding my guts in with my bare hands."

Castiel continued, "Minutes later she died and that's when I came to her. Right before the reaper. I told her I had the power to bring her back and she said..." I glared at the angel whose eyes turned downward.

Dean demanded, "She said what?" He turned to me, "You said yes, right? Of course, I mean that's why you're-"

"I said no! But he brought me back anyway." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair, well aware of the horrified stares I was getting.

Sam was the first to speak, his eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, why were you in a warehouse in Illinois? I thought you were visiting Missouri."

I closed my eyes. Damn Castiel. "I did and she told me where the demon was."

Dean nodded, slowly comprehending. "...in the warehouse. The demon was in the warehouse and you went in _**alone**_?"

"Weaponless." I glared at Castiel.

"Ya idjit that was suicide and you know it." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I didn't need to hear this. I didn't _want _to hear this. I stormed out and went upstairs.

**A/N: The ending isn't very good but I wasn't sure how to end it... Dean and Cas might become OC at times and I'm sorry because I'm trying to keep them in character. Uhm the next chapter will be up later today. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC

"Kate." Cas appeared in the doorway of the bedroom I was currently inhabiting, not bothering to knock which wasn't really surprising.

"Cas you are the last person I want to speak to." I let out a deep breath and combed angrily through my damp hair with my fingers.

His eyes filled with regret. "I know you are angry but-"

I slammed my hands down on the bed and met the angel's gaze in the mirror. "No. You don't know." He would never truly know. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. "Why are you in here."

"I...need to tell you something of import." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to hear this man. He looked torn but continued, "But this concerns Dean also." I frowned. Dean. He hadn't exactly been speaking to me ever since I announced that I had wanted to stay dead. Cas seemed deadset though so I nodded reluctantly and soon we were both downstairs in the living room.

Dean was sitting in the living room staring into the fire place, an ice cold beer in his hand. It wasn't his first. There were three empty bottles surrounding the chair he was sitting in.

I cleared my throat at Castiel's stare. "Dean." He didn't move. I tried again. "Dean. Cas needs to tell us something." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the flames. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a long gulp. I figured that was as much as an acknowledgment as I would get so I nodded at the angel as a go ahead and placed myself in the nearest green armchair.

The angel seemed to struggle with words. "Kate...when you...died..." He paused, his eyes falling to the floor, and I had the feeling what he was about to tell us was anything but good news. "You-you were with child. Dean's child." Suddenly there was a long silence except for the sound of a glass beer bottle shattering on a hard wood floor. My eyes focused on the small puddle of beer and shattered glass as I felt myself go numb.

Dean slowly got to his feet. He was shaking. "How..." He cleared his throat. "How is that possible?" But then it hit him as our eyes met. That night in St. Louis in the back of his Impala. Dean cleared his throat once more. "Well...ok."

"OK? That's all you can say? OK?" I stared at him in disbelief and he returned the gaze. I was expecting him to be more..I don't know...angry.

He threw up his hands. "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? We didn't know and it's not like when Cas brought you back he brought back the baby too..." There was a pause and we both looked at Cas expectantly.

The angel's shoulders slumped. "No. I...only could bring back one." Dean deflated and ran a hand over his face. He opened his mouth once more before shutting it and deciding to pace.

Wait... I frowned as something didn't seem right, not that anything really about this seemed right. "Cas...how exactly did you get the power to bring me back? Since when have you been able to bring back the dead?"

"I had some help." His eyes fell and the breath left my lungs. He was lying. I gripped the arms of the chair. "Ok Castiel if you had help that must mean that you knew what was going to happen in that warehouse. You had to. Cas, you would have had to have asked for their help in bringing me back_before _I died. Am I right or else there wouldn't have been time." His silence and the expression on his face was the only answer I needed.

Dean's eyes widened, fury burning in them. "You knew she was pregnant with **_my child _**and yet you still let her walk into that warehouse knowing she was going to die?" His fists clenched and I had the feeling he was resisting the urge to punch the angel.

"I had no choice. It had to happen. It was fate." Dean and I were about to object when Cas got a hard glint in his eye. "That child had to die."

Dean took a step back as if Cas's words had physically hurt him. "What?"

Cas sighed and loosened his tie some more. "That child would have been no ordinary child." Well, it would've been part of the Winchester bloodline and there is nothing ordinary about that. "You don't understand." Cas took a couple steps forward until he was right in Dean's face, totally invading his personal space. "That child would have grown up to be far worse than Sam was ever thought to be. That child's future was dark and-"

No. Even though I had never wanted children, I refused to believe that if I ever became a mother I would be so horrible a parent that my child would grow up to be worse that Sam Winchester. "We could have changed-"

Castiel spat, "You cannot change what was already written." _Bullshit. _But I didn't say anything.

Dean scoffed. "So what, my kid was going to go dark side just like Sammy?" He paused before shaking his head in denial. "No. No-"

Castiel glared at Dean one more time before backing away. "Your child was to be a boy. Elijah Bobby-John Winchester." Dean flinched at John. Castiel ignored it. "He would grow up to bring about the second Armageddon. One that wouldn't be stopped."

Dean stuttered, "We could-"

Cas deadpanned, "You are dead. Along with Kate."

I shivered. "Is-is that because of-" _is that because of my child? _Cas nodded slightly and I let out a shaky breath.

Dean ran a hand over his face. "So does that mean I can never have a family? That all my kids are gonna turn out like..." He was giving Cas the sad eyes and Cas suddenly couldn't meet them. I almost cried. Almost. That was the answer Dean needed. He chuckled bitterly before standing up and walking out the front door, slamming it behind him.

As soon as we heard the familiar sound of a '67 Impala leaving the Autoshop I hesitantly rested my hands on my flat belly. "Was that true?" There was a couple seconds of silence before I looked over and...Castiel was gone.

**A/N:** I love Castiel I really do but for the next two or three chapters there will be some angel hating. I also realize the summary for this story sucks and I'm extremely sorry I just am horrible at writing summarizing stories.


End file.
